


"I know. I'm sorry."

by awildlibby



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge 2015 [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildlibby/pseuds/awildlibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day eight of the Christmas OTP Challenge created by ambiguouslygayhusbands on tumblr.</p><p>Day 8 - Making Snowmen.</p><p>Emma wakes Regina up, excited over the snow that has fallen overnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I know. I'm sorry."

That night, Henry slept at his grandparents and allowed Emma and Regina to finish what they had started. However, the next morning, Emma was back to her childish self. This was for one reason, and one reason only.

Overnight, it had snowed in Storybrooke. 

Now, if this had been a workday, Emma would be annoyed. Snow meant that her bug couldn't move from it's parking space, and all her jobs had to be done on foot, which was never fun. Although, today was a saturday. 

"Regina." Emma whispered. "Regina wake up." She was prodding Regina's side with her cold hands and whispering into her loves ear. 

Regina moaned. "Who's dying?" She mumbled. 

"My soul. Come on, you've gotta see this." Emma pulled Regina's arm to get her out of bed. "Ginaaa. Come onnnn"

"Jesus Christ you're worse than Henry what is up?" Regina snapped. Emma forgot she wasn't a morning person. She looked at the floor in shame. "Well?" Regina looked like she was going to explode. "What is it?"

Emma mumbled something incomprehensible. 

"What was that?"

"It snowed." Emma mumbled, slightly louder so Regina could hear her. 

Regina's expression softened. She suddenly found the way Emma was playing with the thread on her pajamas in shame adorable, and she put her hand under Emma's chin to tilt up her head. "Do you want to play in the snow?" Regina asked softly. Emma nodded sheepishly. "Bundle up and make me a coffee in a thermo thn, I'll be down in 10."

Emma smiled and ran out of the room faster than she'd ever run before.

\------------------

Emma didn't like the snow anymore. The women had had a competition; who could build the best snowman. Regina won, because she used magic.

"It's so unfair. You cheated!" Emma whined.

"There was no where that said I couldn't use magic."

"It was implied!"

"Ah, you see, implied means nothing."

Emma frowned and crossed her arms.

"You see dear, if you just let me teach you mag-"

"I don't wanna learn magic! I'm normal. I'm from this world. It scares me."

Regina knew Emma hadn't meant that in a hurtful way, yet she still felt the familiar feeling of not quite fitting in pull in her chest. It must have been obvious that she had been wounded, because Emma noticed and frowned again. She removed herself from the snow cocoon she had built and walked over to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her in a silent hug.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. "You know I didn't mean it like that. I love your magic. I just don't like using it myself. It scares me, 'Gina."

"I know." Regina whispered. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't ha-"

"Don't blame yourself. Please."

"Okay." Regina choked. Emma just held her tighter.


End file.
